


Upright

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-10
Updated: 2003-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn wants to help hold Boromir together, and he'll do it any way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upright

Aragorn's forehead rests against the trunk of the tree, scratchy rough bark digging into his skin as he's pressed forward again, and again, and again, teeth clenched against the grunts.

His hands grip the trunk of the tree, too, as he struggles to keep himself steady. He needs to stay still. Steady. Whole.

Whole, while he's being taken. Pushed. Forced. He doesn't know how he can think holding steady will keep him whole, but he believes it, and he has to hold fast to that belief, or he might falter, fail, fall.

Like the man behind him. Like the son of Denethor.

It's not Boromir's fault, and Aragorn knows this. In truth, Aragorn wouldn't object to this if the reasons weren't obscured by the fear of what's happening to his ally. He'd want it, then; he'd let Boromir take him, and he'd do more than just hold steady. He'd push back. He'd open his mouth and cry his pleasure out to the stars.

But the influence of the Ring has been steady on Boromir for some time now. And if Boromir is being led to take him, if the needs are pressing on him to push Aragorn hard up against the tree and move inside him, then it is the least Aragorn can do to remain upright.


End file.
